Just Another Adventure
by Thinky Imaginer
Summary: Moriarty wants to play a game. Irene Adler is told dead to everyone by Mycroft but Sherlock doesn't seem to bother. What is the reason behind his calmness? Will he play with Moriarty again just like he always does? Details in the story. PS: Don't hesitate to leave a review to let me know about your opinions:) CHAPTER 3 NOW AVAILABLE
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my god he texted me! He didn't just text me, he saved my life._

Those were the thoughts of Irene Adler. Her heart pounding so fast that she could hardly breath. She was running for at least 1 hour but she managed to escape from those terrorists.

 _I thought that everything was over. But now…_

The terrorists who had taken hostage of her had the intention to separate her head from her entire body. She wasn't afraid. No, not even a bit. She was just heartbroken, desperate. For the first time in her life, someone refused her. At least that was what she was believing.

There were lots of man with their faces hidden with some piece of cloth, talking a language that she couldn't understand. Three of them had encircled her, one with a sword. By the time the man had lifted the sword in order to chop her head off, she had still the same thoughts circling in her mind.

 _He is ignoring me. To his eyes, I'm just a woman like the others, stupid and simple._

Then, she heard the slight beep of her phone.

 _A message? How?_

She had picked up her phone that she hid out of somewhere that no one can imagine: the pocket of her underwear.

 _He may think that I'm stupid like the others but I'm clever enough to have a secret pocket in my underwear to hide some stuff. If you're a famous dominatrix, you have think about everything._

Her heart was again filled with the same sweet sentiment as when she first met the man: Sherlock. He was telling her to listen to him and to run when as he would say so. Not being able to believe her eyes, she accepted his help interiorly. Once she got the message " _RUN",_ she obeyed to him with pleasure.

 _Obeying… not my type at all. But it was him…_

Then she had started to run as fast as she could into the darkness, with the terrorists behind her. After an hour of chase, she did succeed to get rid of the men with hidden faces. She was now hiding in a small bush.

She took her phone in her hands impatiently and wrote a message to Sherlock, making fun of the situation that she had just escaped:

 _Thanks for saving my life Holmes boy. It wasn't necessary but thanks anyway._

She was unable to think of anything. She was so happy that she could run all the way to Baker Street.

 _He texted me back._ She thought again.

 _Maybe he wasn't ignoring me after all._

That beep again.

 _No problem. You still want to have dinner?_

Of course she did. She had a lot to say to him. But how to go back to London?

 _Better asking it to Sherlock._

She grabbed the phone and wrote.

 _I do but it doesn't seem possible if you're in an abandoned somewhere in Neverland, Holmes._

It was a serious problem. She was far from knowing where she was. She wasn't even aware of the presence of a deserted place like this on earth. A little later, message back from him.

 _Didn't you see the helicopter right there?_

A helicopter?

 _Well, I don't know if he's a drug addict or not but I see no helicopter here. And I don't think that there will be one here in a while. It's impossi… Oh no!_

She was hearing roaring of an engine accompanied by the sound of the streaming air and feeling the wind on her face.

 _A helicopter with the sign of… British government?_

It was landing just a few meters away from Irene, scattering the dust everywhere, blurring the woman's view. After the landing, the door of the black helicopter opened and a manin a black suit got off, adjusted his belt and starting walking to the bush where Irene was hiding. He stopped just in front of Irene and he gave his hand to her.

 _Miss Adler_ , he said, _Mr. Holmes gave me the order to take you out of here. Please follow me to the helicopter._

 _The second order of the day and what is more, I have no other choice other than to accept it._

She got out of the bush and made her way to the helicopter.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly leaving the phone on the table next to him, Sherlock grabbed his violin.

 _No more sad songs, something different._

It's before than that he started playing the Minuet 3.

 _\- Bach again?_

Said a voice behind him.

A voice that he was familiar. A voice full of underestimation, joy and mockery.

 _\- Glad that you recognized it, Jim Moriarty._

Said Sherlock with his back turned to the other man.

 _\- I really wanted to tell you the reason of my visit but I presume that you already know it. Right Lord of deductions?_

Sherlock turned around to take a look at Moriarty.

 _\- Let's see. The tone of your voice never trembled which means that you're not in a bad mood. According to your clothes, you care a lot about that talk. A beige suit and a black bow tie. Not the best choice but it's ok enough. Your trousers. You have been sitting there for at least 10 minutes. And that lopsided grin on your face, oh yes of course, you came here to announce me another challenge. Too easy…_

 _\- Someone still likes to show himself off._

 _\- Oh come on, It's just my intelligence. I can't just put a collar to it._

 _\- You never think of some change? Like being funnier. Just a little more. Because you bore me a lot. But anyway, yes you were right. I still want to play, Holmes. But something more difficult than the others. Something which will amuse us both._

Moriarty had still his spooky grin on his face, looking directly into the eyes of the detective. He walked to sit down on the sofa.

 _\- Here, you may be seated._

The behavior of the man was disturbing Sherlock but he sat down on the sofa opposite to his guest.

 _\- I'm listening._

Said Sherlock with a surprising calmness. Then he stood up impatiently.

 _\- Oh and I beg your pardon. I should have asked for it before. You want a cup of tea?_

 _\- Tea? Yes, without sugar please._

The detective leaned on the table to pour some tea to the two cups. He took one for him and one for the criminal.

 _\- So, if we're done, here is my offer Holmes. I want a game. But a real one._

 _\- Yes, already told that one, will you say anything more than that? The details I mean._

 _\- Excited already? You do love playing games don't you, Holmes?_

 _\- Cut to the chase, Moriarty. What do you want to play?_

 _\- A Russian roulette. Not a real one of course. Too boring. However, with my rules we can make it more entertaining._

 _\- Why would we do it? It doesn't make sense. What will you gain from that? Money? You're not that simple._

Moriarty smiled again.

 _\- You do know me well. No not for money. The reward will be given at the end. And the reason why? Because the world is too small to handle two geniuses. The smartest wins. And another reason, I'm enormously bored Sherlock. And I heard that you were the best clown in London._

He laughed at his own joke. After taking a sip from his tea, he looked again at Sherlock.

 _\- If you want to play, just let me know._

The criminal stood up and walked towards the door, leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts. Just after the depart of Moriarty, John entered and found a Sherlock thoughtful. His elbows were on his knees and hands joined together and leaning on his lips.

 _\- You alright?_

Asked the doctor. No response.

 _Maybe he's just got another case and didn't tell it to me. Or, he's a little bit shocked with the death of the woman. Irene Adler. She had a certain influence on him._

Sherlock jumped on his feet, grabbed the gun on the fireplace and shot three time on the wall.

 _\- Sherlock! Just stop it._

He put the gun to its place and looked at the doctor.

 _\- Oh you were here John? So how was your date?_

 _\- Why would you care about my date? But well, it was good. Besides, you seem to have more problems than I have. Want to talk a little bit?_

 _\- No it's just... I need a case. I really really need it._

 _\- You've just sent a man who came here to see you yesterday. The one who came to announce you that his wife was lost._

 _\- She wasn't lost. She was just hiding from him. A bad marriage. She loved another one but there was this lack of money and she preferred money to love. But she regretted her choice just after the marriage but couldn't have the courage to run away. Plus, she had nowhere else to go. Then that message from him, the man that she loved, gave her the courage and solved the problems. And she ran away. It was too obvious._

 _\- Impressive but… how?_

 _\- No, John! I mean look at the man and the woman. A type like her don't just frequent an old fat stupid man like him. So, the only reason of marriage: fame and money._

 _\- I understand but how do you know about the woman?_

 _\- The photo that the man showed. The two of them. Her smile was a forced one. In a natural smile we use nearly 12 muscles but there was something odd with her smile. Not every muscle was used. And her eyebrows. It was more like a frown. What is more, she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. Just remember her left hand John. Conclusion: he repelled her._

 _\- What about the message and escaping?_

 _\- She told her husband that she would be back in a minute just before she got a message and she was going to see a neighbor but the quit the flat with a suitcase. What she said wasn't a lie because the man told that she was indeed with the neighbor but not to see her, to get her affairs. The neighbor was her accomplice. Then she left the flat. I don't know where they are but it's a boring one and I don't want to lose my time on that one._

 _\- Well, ok. I'm satisfied enough._

Sherlock walked to John and put his hand on his shoulder.

 _\- I will play it John. I will._

John stood there, confused.

 _\- What will you play?_

He cried after Sherlock but no response. Then he reminded of something that Mycroft had told him.

 _\- Mycroft told me that one of the army's helicopters was missing._

 _\- He's big enough to take care of his own affairs John tell him this._

Answered Sherlock, while typing something on his phone.

 _\- But what he also mentioned was it was you who gave the order to the pilot to fly to Syria. And to save Irene Adler._

That name gave Sherlock a sudden joy, an unexpected feeling of happiness.

 _\- She is dead Sherlock; Mycroft didn't want me to tell it to you but…_

 _\- No she isn't John. You don't want me to believe in the lies of the dear brother of mine, do you?_

John Watson was really confused this time. The words of Mycroft and Sherlock was contradictory. Mycroft had told him that he had even saw the dead body and the DNAs were matching with Irene Adler. But Sherlock was saying completely different thing. Was Mycroft lying?

 _\- You mean that she's alive?_

 _\- Yes. She's safe and sound._

John was quite surprised by this answer. But he had a question in his mind.

 _\- Why did you save her Sherlock?_

Sherlock stopped typing on his phone and looked right at John.

 _\- Because she has something that I need._

He said gravely. And sent the message that he was typing to his receiver.

 _Let the game begin. –SH-_


	3. Chapter 3

Irene Adler got immediately in the helicopter. She was too tired but she was again filled with hope and happiness.

 _I do matter for him. But Irene, don't deprive yourself. You're The woman that everyone is looking for. Don't just let yourself fall for a man._

She had these thoughts in her mind just before falling asleep, sitting at the back of the pilot. But a few moments later, she woke up screaming.

 _\- Miss Adler? Are you alright?_

Said the pilot.

 _Yes… yes! It's just… I'm ok._

It was a nightmare. She was living the other scenario in her dream. The terrorist with the sword was cutting her into two pieces, leaving her lifeless and bloody body on the ground.

 _I owe him my life. He didn't only make me beg, but he also saved my life. How can he, though? Normally it's impossible. No one can manage to get the word please from my mouth but… he did. He has something special, I knew it since the day that we met. Something that attracts me._

She looked down from the little window of the flying metal heap. Nothing was visible because of the dark blanket of the night. However, the stars were gazing just upon her head. She felt the same strange feeling circulating in her veins. How she hated nights.

 _I always had a client at that time of the day. Another stupid rich in need of someone who can make him feel inferior. Someone more powerful than him._

She closed her eyes to think about that word. Powerful.

 _They all think that I'm powerful. If they knew the reality about me…_

She was the only child of a wealthy family. She had everything that she could ask for. Money, love of her parents. Her father was a businessman. He was gaining well to bring home the bacon.

Her mother was a doctor. Most of the time she was at hospital but she was doing everything to pass more time with her dearest family.

And Irene, she was a calm girl with a shy attitude. Black hair and green eyes. She was a little bit short and thin. She didn't like to talk much. She was doing very well at school, every teacher of hers was appreciating the little Irene.

 _This was the good part._

As the time went by, Irene grew up, she become taller and more beautiful but one thing stayed the same: her eyes. She had still the green eyes that everyone could look into them for hours. She was now attending to high school, where she met that boy.

 _I used to think that we could maybe marry at the end._

It was a love at first sight. For both of them. Just a few days later he came to ask her out and she didn't hesitate. Not for a moment. She even told this to her parents.

Everything was still going fine but one day, when she went to school, she couldn't see her boyfriend and later on she learned that he was dead.

 _A traffic accident._

Then everything chained up. Her father went bankrupt and announced the family that he wasn't able to pay the debts. A few days later, he suicided with a bullet in his mouth.

After her father's death, her mother never got well. In order to pay her school, she was now working harder and seeing less Irene. Nevertheless, she couldn't last longer. Irene found the dead body of her mother in her bed, with a photo of her father in her hand.

Later on, she quit her school. She had to find a job as soon as possible to make her living. She found a job in a pub.

 _Cleaning the beer glasses. A free fall to hell we would say._

She was just doing her job but she was like a man magnet. Drunk men were like flies gathering around a light bulb. Her shyness was stopping her from saying a single word or do something to assure her security. However, her life conditions urged her to be more aggressive. She learned to defend herself as the time passed. She was now able to maintain her self-defense just by her paroles, without any fists or kicks.

 _The birth of The Dominatrix. Weird, but saved my life._

One night, another drunk fellow had started bothering her.

- _Don't you think that you're too beautiful to work in a trash like that?_

 _\- Maybe. Leastwise, I'm not as miserable as you are. A poor man coming to a dirty pub to drink and get drunk like pigs. At least I have a life, I'm not like you._

\- _I'm too rich to have a life. If I wanted I could buy one. Besides, I could even buy you and your silly trash if I want to._

 _\- Then just do it. You don't need that trash. It'll simply be a loss off money for you._

She had said. The man had seemed satisfied.

\- _Do you want to come with me? Don't get it wrong but, I really need someone who can actually humiliate me. I'm a banker. I own billions and billions of pounds. If you can literally make me feel like I'm nothing, you'll have your reward. I'm tired of being unreachable, you can't understand._

As expected, she accepted the offer because she needed the money. Her clients multiplied.

 _Rich but not happy, aimless, needs to be tamed._

At first she was feeling guilty about what she was doing.

 _I have never done such thing in my life. It seemed so wrong to my eyes._

She got used to it and her clients multiplied exponentially. Plus, she was now doing well with the money. She had even her own house. But the pain of her boyfriend, the loss of her parents never faded.

 _I just learned to live with. This isn't the same as forgetting, neither healing. But here we are._

She was forcing herself every night not to cry for the loss of people that she loved. Every time she was spending time with her clients, she was trying hard not to run away from them because of her shyness.

 _I never get used to anything. I simply made an involuntary and obligatory change in my life._

But now she had another one that she relied on.

 _\- Sherlock!_

She murmured gently.

\- _Madam? We've already landed. A car is waiting for you outside. It'll take you to the necessary place._

How come she couldn't sense the landing?

 _Was I that occupied by my past?_

She passed to the car, impatiently waiting to see her savior.

 _I have something to give to him._

She thought.

 _Something that he really needs._

These were her last thoughts. She closed her eyes and started to sleep deeply.


End file.
